


Flesh Wounds

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry shows up to talk to a Legends member about something, only to realize everyone's congregated in the med bay for some reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> The joke this is based around isn't mine, but I'm not sure where I heard it before.

Barry shows up on the Legends ship to talk to Ray about something but…he can’t find anyone. So, he just wanders around until he finds everyone is in the med bay for some reason.

“What about?” Barry asks, worried about what could have everyone clustered in here.

“Mick was hit in the shoulder with a bullet!” Ray, who was closest to Mick and refusing to be moved aside, answered with clear distress in his voice and eyes that were just a little glassy.

“I’m fine, Ray. Jesus, calm down, it’s not like I’ve never been shot before. Didn’t even hit anything important.” Mick reassured, having noticed the glassy look to Ray’s eyes, too. He didn’t want him to start crying. They were going to have to talk about this later, Ray couldn’t be getting so distraught every time Mick came back with a little boo boo, this was a dangerous gig they were doing and Mick would not have Ray giving himself heart palpitations at his young age. Not over Mick.

“What? He was shot??” Barry supposed it was a stupid thing to say, given their missions were dangerous but…sometimes it was difficult to remember that Mick wasn’t a literal brick house. He looked over at his own boyfriend for an explanation, but Sara answered before Len could.

“No, someone threw it at him.” she deadpanned.

Both Mick and Len couldn’t help cracking up, even if Stein insists this isn’t going to help with the stitches.

Barry pouts a little, he didn’t mean it like that!

“Guys, this isn’t funny…” Ray whines, still very worried about his boyfriend.

Sara smirks.

Rip sighs, exasperated. Why, again, had he thought the world was worth saving?


End file.
